In Loving Memory
by Lady Puffazee
Summary: I have never had to come to terms with the death of an idol until now. Alan Rickman was a beautiful, amazing, inspirational person and it truly breaks my heart to have heard about his death. I've just spent the past 30 minute writing this, wanting to do a sort of tribute, no matter how small. RIP Alan Rickman, you'll always be the perfect Potions Master. Rated for safety as usual.


**Author's note: Hey Guys, I'm guessing you might have heard that the wonderful Alan Rickman has died. I am honestly crying as I'm writing this, he was an amazing actor and person and was one of my idols. I can't even begin to imagine how much pain his family and friends must be in but I'm trying to take comfort in the fact that he is no longer suffering. So, having literally just written this in the past 30 minutes, this is my tribute to Alan Rickman, may he rest in peace.**

 _In Loving Memory_

Professor Severus Snape. Those three words never failed to strike fear into the hearts of Hogwarts students, especially if 'detention' was used in the same sentence. But after the battle, things changed and his true colours were revealed.

The school of Witchcraft and Wizardry once again converged in front of the lake, occasionally glancing at the giant squid when it decided to remind everyone that it was there. The centaurs watched from the forest and the merfolk came up to the surface to observe too as the golden trio stand in front of a black granite coffin, now placed next to the white marble coffin.

The mood is sombre, not joyous as some may have thought, and Minerva McGonagall, who steps to the podium to address the crowd, has tears streaming down her face that she doesn't bother to hide.

Her voice shakes and she takes several pauses as she begins, "Severus Snape, for all his flaws was a man with a pure soul, despite those who may think otherwise, that is what I believe. Even in his moments of rage, he put others before himself" as she says this the trio behind her remember how he stood in front of them, protecting them from Lupin in front of the Whomping Willow. "The years were hard on him but he took pleasure in a good book or a visit to the theatre. A truly remarkable man that I know I will dearly miss, I hope you rest in peace Severus, you are finally free" she finishes, dabbing at her eyes with her handkerchief. Walking down the short steps, she makes her way to the coffin and peers in, at the man who suffered so much and yet continued to fight. She places his wand under his hands and runs a gentle hand down his face, "Goodbye Severus" she whispers.

Stepping back, Harry, Ron and Hermione join her as the new Headmistress of Hogwarts raises her wand and, with some help, places the lid of the coffin down and covering the Potions Master from view. The quiet thud as the two slabs of granite meet, seem to solidify things. He's really gone, and he's not coming back.

Never again will he patrol the halls, his robes billowing around him, never again will he give his famous speech to a room full of wide eyed first years. Never again will he share a competitive look with Minerva when Gryffindor and Slytherin play against each other in Quidditch, never again will he call a student a 'dunderhead'. Never again.

The only real comfort that is available to hold on to, is that he's free, free from the pain that plagued his life and the pained that caused him his death at the fangs of Nagini.

Harry places a hand on the resting place of his former enemy and utters only two words, "Thank you."

Just two words, but it seems to be enough, and those in attendance start to whisper thanks to the Professor, even Neville, as he wipes away tears mumbles a 'thank you'.

Having thought about it a lot, it was decided that a simple inscription was best on the top of the coffin, while a more detailed plaque adorned the side, and Harry took the time to re-read it as everyone remembered:

 _Here lies Severus Tobias Snape_

 _Always_

A passer-by who had never met the man, never knew what Harry, Hermione, Ron and Minerva did, may not understand. But to those who understood…could there really have been anything else? Well… perhaps, 'Obviously'.

 **Author's note: I had to try and have a moment of humour there at the end but this is it. This is my little tribute to Alan Rickman who will always be Professor Snape to me. RIP, we love you.**

 **Until next time, Bye.**


End file.
